Farsight
,,Widziałem rzeczy w które nie będziesz chciał uwierzyć - planety ogarnięte ogniem, supernowe, ogromną wyrwę w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Odmieniło mnie to, jestem teraz wyrzutkiem." Nagrania osobiste Farsighta Nie ma wśród Tau osoby tak kontrowersyjnej jak O'Shovah, czyli w Imperialnmym Gotyku Komandor Farsight. Pochodzi z Klanu Vior'la, wsławił się w Dominium zwycięstwami na pustynnej planecie Arkunahsa. Tam, w swoim Pancerzu Crisis, mistrowsko poprowadził kampanię przeciwko siłom które przewyższały w setkach jego własne oddziały. Wyszkolony przez Komandora Puertide, przeprowadzał szybkie i zdecydowane ataki na pozycje wroga, wykorzystując teren i słabości przeciwnika. Jako jeden z niewielu dowódców Tau, zamiast korzystać z zasięgu i celności ich broni, preferował walkę na znacznie mniejsze odległości. Dzięki swoim taktycznym zdolnościom zawdzięcza przydomek ,,Farsight" (co można luźno przetłumaczyć jako ,,planujący na dłuższą metę"). Historia thumb|260px|Farsight poza swoim pancerzem Narodziny wojownika Akademia Mont'yr W miarę jak młody Shoh stopniował w Kaście Ognia, legendarny Komandor Puertide pewnego dnia przybył w militarnych interesach na Vior'la, jako iż często osobiście wybierał sobie studentów którzy mieli później pobierać od niego nauki. Pojawił się na planecie akurat wtedy gdy pokolenie Farsighta przeszło szkolenie, i co sprawiło ogromną radość wojownikom w Mont'yr, zgodził się pojawić na ceremonii końcowej. To wówczas nauczyciele z akademii powiedzieli sławnemu dowódcy o studencie zwanym Shoh, pierwszym wojowniku który został tak w młodym wieku przesuniętym do akademii bojowej. Gdy Komandor Puertide doglądał szeregi Shas'la, przepytał Shoha o to co zrobiłby w różnych, bardzo wymyślnych i niebezpiecznych sytuacjach na polu walki, które nawet nauczycielom wydawały się beznadziejne. Młody Tau spokojnie wyjaśnił jakie zastosowałby działania, to bardzo zaimponowało Puertide'owi. Dwa miesiące później Shoh i jego rówieśnicy zostali wysłani na pierwsze pole bitwy przeciwko najazdom rasy Arachen na Zachodnim Krańcu Dominium, podczas gdy Komandor Puertide i jego pomocnicy dyskutowali nad tym że Shoh był rzeczywiście militarnym fenomenem. Droga do dowództwa Zgodnie z procedurą, młody Tau służył przez pierwsze cztery lata służby wojskowej jako Wojownik Ognia, w regularnej drużynie Wojowników Ognia w swej Kadrze. Jednakże byli nauczyciele Shoha mieli stare znajomości wśród struktur dowodzenia, jako iż byli z jednego pokolenia. Jeden z jego mistrzów, Sha'kan'thas, był zły na swojego aspiranta, przez to że z powodu talentu młodego Farsighta ze swoimi naukami wychodził z nimi na głupca. Dzięki swoim kontaktom zapewnił swojemu byłemu pupilowi uczestnictwo w najgoręstszych bitwach. Jeżeli był tak dobry, to podoła zadaniu i zwycięży, w imię Większego Dobra. Jeżeli nie, to trudno. Shoh dowiódł swoich umiejętności podczas walk z rasą Arachen. Byli oni bardzo podobni do pająków w tym że posiadali wiele kończyn. Zdołał zapamiętać każdy fakt który Kasta Wody zdołała zebrać podczas pertraktacji z czymś w rodzaju królowej tej rasy. Gdy kobieta oficjalnie odmówiła dołączenia do Dominium, tego samego dnia dyplomaci wysłali wszystkie zebrane informacje do żołnierzy z Kasty Ognia. Nim jego drużyna w ogóle zaczęła walczyć, Shoh dobrze przeanalizował doktryny bitewne i szybko zaczął rozumieć ich taktyki i zdolności walki wręcz. Podczas czterech lat wojny które spędził jako żołnierz Shas'La, Shoh zaczął być znany każdemu wojownikowi w swojej Kadrze. Jego umiejętność przy posługiwaniu się karabinem pulsowym na ekstremalnie bliski dystans pozwoliło mu odeprzeć kilka nagłych ataków Arachenów. Szybko zdobył zaufanie jego sierżanta, Shas'Ui Mon'oka, a później i jego szacunek. Zmieniło się to później w wieczną wdzięczność, podczas Bitwy o Wielką Sieć, gdzie Shoh precyzyjnymi strzałami zniszczył pułapkę, która w rzeczywistości była żyjącym podgatunkiem Arachenów, Oestromystic, dzięki cemu dowódca uniknął przerażającej śmierci. Pod koniec swojej służby jako Wojownik Ognia, sugestie Shoha miały w jego jednostce pierwszeństwo podczas planowania operacji bitewnych. Shas'Ui Mon'oka zarekomendował w końcu swoich podopiecznych do pierwszej Próby Ognia. Jego przełożony, Płomienne Ostrze, zgodził się. Shoh oraz jego drużyna wróciła z powrotem na Vior'la, by dostąpić potencjalnej promocji. Jednakże Próba Ognia była jednak przeżyciem traumatycznym. Wysoki poziom trudności tych czekających z wiekiem każdego wojownika były normą, jednak nauczyciele którzy wciąż pamiętali Shoha chcieli by jego próba była jeszcze cięższa niż normalnie. Shoh został wrzucony w całkowite ciemności, gdzie on i jego drużyna doświadczyła dziesiątek nienazwanych potworności, które ciężko było w ogóle zaklasyfikować lub zrozumieć. Mimo iż Shoh początkowo ze wszystkiego kpił, pod koniec tylko ogień płonący w jego duszy go uchronił. Gdy dziwne monstrum z mackami nadeszło by rozszarpać jego sierżanta na strzępy, Shoh rzucił się aby go ratować, będąc przy tym rozerwanym na pół. Wówczas wybudził się z symulacji. Jego nauczyciele poinformowali go że tylko ci z jego drużyny którzy ponieśli podczas próby ofiarną śmierć pomyślnie przeszli testy, a teraz sami otrzymali rangi Shas'Ui. Gdy Shoh zapytał o tych którzy nie ukończyli próby z powodzeniem, odpowiedzieli mu tylko grobową ciszą. Mimo iż pewna częśc jego duszy była tym przejęta, jego radość z pomyślnego ukończenia Próby Ognia sprawiła że nie zadawał już więcej pytań. W końcu, wraz z rangą Shas'Ui Shoh dostąpił zaszczytu o którym marzył od zawsze - prawa do pilotowania pancerza bitewnego. Płaszcz bohatera Shoh został wysłany z powrotem na Zachodni Kraniec, wciąż jednak jako zwykły żołnierz, by mógł zdobyć trochę doświadczenia jako Shas'Ui drużyny Wojowników Ognia. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu nim został przydzielony do elitarnych zmechanizowanych formacji Tau. Jego mistrzowie byli bardzo ciekawi jak poradzi on sobie w sztuce dowodzenia pancerzem bitewnym. Nie byli rozczarowani. Niestety, tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Shohu. Analizując zdobyte przez sondy nagrania wideo z czasów gdy Shoh był jeszcze zwykłym Wojownikiem Ognia, wyraźnie zauważyli że zawsze starał się dążyć do jak najbliższego kontaktu z wrogiem. Dowódcy którzy monitorowali jego progres stwierdzili że przyda mu się lekcja samokontroli oraz nieco praktyki w roli wsparcia ogniowego. Po zgłoszeniu się do Shas'ar'tol (naczelnego dowództwa), został przydzielony do drużyny XV88 Broadside. Pod okiem dowodzącego oddziałem weterana Shas'Vre Ob'lotaia, Shoh nauczył się podstaw pilotażu pancerza bitewnego, oraz przy okazji odrobiny powściągliwości. Początkowo był zawiedziony tym że został dołączony do drużyny cięzkiego wsparcia, bowiem odd zawsze jego marzeniem było pilotowanie XV8 Crisis. Mimo to przyjął to dobrze. Mimo wszystko, w głębi serca wiedział że wojna to coś więcej niż jego osobiste potrzeby. Wykorzystał cały swój nieprzeciętny intelekt by jak najlepiej nauczyć się sterować Broadsidem, wykorzystując każdą godzinę której nie spędzał w swoim pancerzu bitewnym, czytając jego dane specyfikacyjne oraz raporty po akcji. Nie minęło dużo czasu aż zaczął umiejętnościami celnego strzelania z działa elektromagnetycznego niż sam Shas'Vre Ob'lotai. W końcu Kadra wsparcia Ob'lotaia została wysłana szybko na Zachodni Kraniec. Tam, gdy jego drużyna zniszczyła wiele Oestromysticów, Shoh zdobył nowy przydomek - Młody Egzekutor. Cztery lata walki w pancerzu Broadside, stojąc na tyłach i wspierając resztę Kadry, były najtrudniejszymi chwilami w życiu Shoha. Był silnie uzbrojony, sterował potęzną machiną wojenno, a mimo to musiał polegać na młodszych, gorzej opancerzonych wojownikach na prodzie - była to dla niego tortura. Po tych czterech latach i przejściu kolejnej Próby Ognia, spełniło się marzenie Shoha. Ponieważ odsłużył wystarczająco długo i zasłużył na otrzymanie rangi Shas'Vre, zostało mu powierzona możliwość używania pancerza bitewnego XV8 Crisis. Oczekiwano od niego że nauczy się szybko nauczy się dobrze go używać, ponieważ sama Komandor Dawnstone zamierzała poprowadzić osobiście wojowników z Vior'la podczas ostatnich walk z Arachenami, a potrzebowała do tego najlepszych żołnierzy na planecie, którzy staną u jej boku. Był to okres krwawych bitew które wstrząsneły Zachodnim Krańcem Dominium, uszkodziły przy tym Shoha fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Stracił prawie cała swoją lewą nogę, gdy pełzający rój pajęczaków dostał się do środka uszkodzonej części jego pancerza Crisis, lub gdy widział wielu jego zaufanych kompanów gdy byli spektakularnie niszczeni, spektakualrnie rozrywanych na strzępy przez Aracheńskich Ojców. Mimo to, zręczność Shoha oraz umiejętności w sterowaniu pancerzem XV8 sprawiły że stał się sławny wśród dowództwa Dawnstone. Został promowany do saz'nami, ochroniarza Komandor. Spełnił pokładane w nim zaufanie podczas walki z przywódcami wroga, tak zwaną Aracheńską Trójcą. Towarzyszył swojej dowódczyni do samego serca statku-kokonu Arachenów, na miejscu wezwała ona resztę sił i w wyniku walki cała Trójca zginęła, co pozwoliło odepchnąć Arachenów z Zachodniego Krańca raz na zawsze. W drodze powrotnej na Vior'la, zdarzyła się jednak tragedia. Flagowy okręt Komandor Dawnstone zadokowany był obok statku-kokonu i został opanowany przez małe, pełzacze Arahcenów, których roje zalęgły się w szybach wentylacyjnych by później wyleźć na korytarze. Zaatakowali akurat w momencie gdy dowództwo Kasty Ognia było w trakcie debaty, bez broni oraz będący akurat w prostych ubraniach. Shoh powstrzymał jednak rój, używając swojego ciała do zablokowania przejścia, dając Komandor oraz reszcie jej przybocznych uciec. Był nieustępliwy, nawet gdy pełne jadu kły zaczęły wbijać się w jego skórę. W końcu jednak, z powodu agonii, zemdlał. Shoh zbudził się w placówce medycznej, za oknem widząc akademię wojskową Mont'yr. Jego ciało było pokryte pręgami, jednak nie miał żadnej poważniejszej rany. Sama Komandor Dawnstone czekała obok jego łóżka aby poinformować że że cały atak pełzaczy był po prawdzie tylko kolejną Próbą Ognia - całe to zdarzenie było symulacją. Tak jak miała nadzieję, Shoh sprawdził się wyśmienicie w roli ochroniarza, nawet nie mając na sobie pancerza bitewnego. Dzięki temu został promowany do rangi Shas'El, czyli pod-dowódcę. Co lepsze, Shoh sprawił się tak dobrze, że sam czcigodny Komandor Puertide zgodził się trenować go w sztuce wojny. Uczniowie mistrza Shoh został przetransportowany na Dal'yth Prime. Udał się na szczyt Góry Kanji, miejsce gdzie nauczał Komandor Puertide. Sama droga była bardzo ciężką przeprawą, gdzie musiał on polegać jedynie na własnych siłach i nieustępliwości. Czekało go również małe starcie ze śnieżnym rysiem, którego zabił celnym strzałem ze stworzonej przez siebie prowizorycznej procy. Po dotarciu na szczyt zastał Komandora Puertide pogrążonego w głębokiej medytacji. Siedział on po turecku na prostym tronie. Obok niego, również oddający się medytacji, siedziało dwóch innych wojowników Tau - przedstawili się sobie dopiero później. Jedna z nich nazywała się Shaserra, drugi, nieco mrukliwy, ale utalentowany Kais. Z czasem trójka uczniów Puertide'a stała się sobie bliska niczym żołnierze z oddziału po przejściu rytułału Ta'lissera, pomimo tego że przez cały czas rywalizowali ze sobą o jak największe uznanie swojego mistrza. Złożyło się że każdy z uczniów Puertide'a preferował inny sposób prowadzenia walki. Shoh lubował się w szybkich atakach i bezpośredniej walce z przeciwnikiem, co najbliższe było stylowi Mont'ka (zabójczy cios), podczas gdy Shaserra była zwolenniczką strategii całkowicie odmiennej - Kauyonu (cierpliwy łowca). Preferowała ataki z zaskoczenia, wabienie przeciwnika i zastawianie pułapek od otwartej konfrontacji. Kais, zamknięte w sobie i dziwne indywiduum, miał za cel stanie się perfekcyjnym samotnym wojownikiem, jednoosobową armią, mogąc zwyciężyć w każdej sytuacji mając tylko dostępne pod ręką środki. Mimo iż Shoh zazwyczaj miał lepsze wyniki w symulacjach treningowych, Kais nie zostawał daleko w tyle. Rywalizacja między nimi prowadziła do tego że starali się tak bardzo jak podczas prawdziwej walki, w wyniku czego zdobyli spory szacunek u reszty uczniów. Komanodr Puertide już dawno temu osiągnął mistrzostwo w każdej dyscyplinie wojennej Tau, a przez lata szlifował umiejętności swoich uczniów do nadludzkich poziomów, starając się wpoić im to aby używali nie tylko swoich ulubionych strategii, ale i innych, zależnie od sytuacji. Gdy kazał im walczyć w inny niż preferowany przez nich sposób, wypadali dobrze, jednak tylko po to by zdobyć poparcie swojego mistrza. Mimo to każdy ze studentów podążał inną ścieżką i wolał z niej nie schodzić. W końcu ukończyli swoje szkolenie u boku Puertide'a, a na szczycie Góry Kanji otrzymali swoje nowe imiona - Komandor O'Shoh, Komandor O'Shaserra, oraz Samotny Komandor O'Kais. Mimo iż będą walczyć na różnych polach bitew w całym Dominium, wszyscy mieli odznaczyć się w historii. Wojna na Arkunasha thumb|260px|Farsight w walce Rdzawa planeta Planeta Arkunasha została zasiedlona podczas Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji. Pomimo jałowości pustyń które stanowiły znaczną część tej planety, Tau zaludnili ten świat całkiem sporą populacją, a to dzięki ogromnej pracy naukowców oraz inżynierów z Kasty Ziemi, którzy stworzyli na planecie warunki zdatne do rozwoju, budując dwa ogromne pasma bio-placówek, w których mogło rozwijać się życie. Podczas pierwszych zwiadów Arkunasha, Kasta Ziemi dokonała dziwnego odkrycia. Świat pokrywała warstwa piasku, lecz pod nią znaleźli dziwne, metaliczne konstrukcje. Wyglądało na to jakby wcześniej cała planeta była zabudowana, lecz w jakiś sposób wszystko zapadło się pod ziemie. Jakaś starożytna cywilizacja musiała budować tutaj miasta które miały wysokość gór. Członkowie Kasty Ziemi wysnuwali różne teroie na temat katastrofy która spowodowała że Arkunasha została zniszczona. Mimo to nie mieli pojęcia co mogło ją spowodować, to był ich to pierwszy kontakt z Imperium Ludzkości, oraz z ich mogącą niszczyć całe planety bronią. Waaagh! Doka Orkowa krucjata znana jako Waaagh! Doka pojawiła się na Arkunasha bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Zachodnia część planety była niezamieszkana od lat. Pewnego razu, na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne obiekty . Kasta Ziemi sprawdzała i rekalibrowała swoje skanery dziesiątki razy, za każdym jednak otrzymując kompletnie nielogiczne wyniki. Były pełne aktywności, nie mogli to być jednak Tau, a to dlatego że wytwarzały zbyt dużo radiacji. Co gorsza, zmierzały prosto na zderzenie z planetą. Kilka tygodni później cała planeta była zagrożona wojną na pełną skalę. Po uderzeniu w ziemię, z gigantycznych asteroid zaczęła wychodzic ogromnych rozmiarów orkowa armia, a lądując wywołali serię tektonicznych wstrząsów. Próby zniszczenia Skau okazały się daremne, bowiem nawet ciężkie działa elektromagnetyczne nie dawały rady ich powstrzymać, cały czas zmierzały w ich kierunku. Kadry obronne były wysyłane do każdej strefy lądowania, jednak Orków było zwyczajnie za dużo, ze swoich asteroidowatych okrętów wylewali się niczym woda. Ludność z bio-placówek W czasie gdy Komandor Shoh oraz jego flota dotarła na orbitę Arkunashy, cała planeta była oblegana przez Orków. Poza kilkoma wysoce mobilnymi Kadrami na pustyni, siły militarne Tau w serii jednostronnych potyczek. Reszta populacji pozostała w bio-placówkach i mimo iż zniszczyli łączące je struktury bardzo szybko, to nie zdołali dostać się jeszcze do chronionych metrową farstwą karpaksu siedlisk. Każde z nich było wyspą w oceanie zielonoskórych, otoczone hordą barbarzyńców non stop próbujących dostać się do środka. Ściśnięci tam Tau mieli co najwyżej parę tygodni, nim skończyłyby im się zapasy jedzenia i picia. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Shoha, jego kontr-inwazyjna flota dostała się na Arkunashę całkowicie nienaruszona. Posiadali swoje Skauy, jednak nie mieli żadnych innych okrętów czy chociaż stacji które mogłyby powstrzymać interwencję z zewnątrz. Wyglądało na to że Orkowie byli tak zajęci atakowaniem ludności cywilnej, że nie interesowała ich specjalnie sprawa wrogich posiłków. O'Shoh zachodził w głowę nad zachowaniem zielonoskórych. Wiedział że nie byli oni najlotniejszymi istotami w Galaktyce, jednak musieli przewidzieć wrogą flotę kontr-inwazyjną, jednak nic z tym nie zrobili. Komandor był dobrze poinformowany o sytuacji przez Tau uwięzionych w bio-placówkach Arkunashy, dzięki czemu mógł przygotować odpowiedni plan na nadchodzącą walkę. Dzięki obserwacjom Kasty Powietrza'' okazało się że liczba Orków próbujących dobić się do siedlisk Tau powoli była coraz większa. Niestety biestialscy obcy zignorowali wszystkie próby komunkacji lub przesłania warunków, przez co Kasta Wody była na straconej pozycji. Wyglądało na to że jedyne czego chcieli to walka. Shoh zrozumiał że ćwiczył sztukę wojenną w symulacjach zbyt długo. Tym razem jednak ponownie będzie ryzykował życie w imię Większego Dobra. Coś go jednak wzywało do bitwy - jej hałas, zamieszanie, nawet lejąca się krew, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery. Dzięki tym przemyśleniom zaczął nieco bardziej rozumieć psychkię i motywacje Orków. Mimo że Tau ścierali się już z Orkami wcześniej i zwyciężali, tym razem jednak Kasta Ognia będzie walczyła w bardzo niesprzyjająych warunkach. Symulacje treningowe miały wiele scenariuszy, często takich gdzie wróg miał znaczną przewagę liczebną, czasem nawet dziesięciokrotną. Tutaj sytuacja była nawet gorsza, zielonoskórych były bowiem miliardy. Skany orbitalne pozwoliły przypuszczać że Orkowie będą mięc przewag nad Tau z floty kontr-inwazyjnej blisko czterystu do jednego. Podczas swojej mowy przed desantem, O'Shoh powiedział że podczas tej wojny trzeba będzie bardziej myśleć, niż używać brutalnej siły - przeciw Orkom, taka strategia była nieskuteczna. Kiedy został poproszony o bardziej klarowne wyjaśnienie, zabrał ze ściany jeden z ornamentalnych mieczy i wbił go w swój tron dowódcy, po czym załamał ostrze na pół. Metafora ta stała się sławna pośród Kasty Ognia w następnych miesiącach. Droga Złamanego Miecza Pierwsze starcia z Orkami mialy na celu ponowne ustabilizowanie linii zaopatrzeniowych oraz sprawdzić potencjał obronny zielonoskórych. Nie była to wojna z regularnym wojskiem, każdy z nich działał indywidualnie - nie mieli ani żadnych mundurów, ani jakichkolwichkolwiek znaków świadczących o przynależności do jakiejś armii. O'Shoh na razie trzymał swoich żołnierzy z dala od walki, którzy cały czas byli w ruchu dzięki Devilfishom, tak samo jak mobilne i mogące skakać pancerze bitewne. Zabili jednak z dystansu wystarczająco wiele Orków, aby zasiać w ich szeregach ziarno paniki. W międzyczasie Shoh zdołał ustalić że w każdej grupie zielonoskórych dowodził zawsze największy i najsilniejszy osobnik, prostota ich militarnej struktury spowodowała że pierwotnie to przeoczył. Dalsze obserwacje wykazały że gdy tylko jego jednostki kończyły ostrzeliwać Orków i wycofywali się, wybuchały między nimi walki. Sondy wysłane na zwiad pokazały że zielonoskórzy nie mieli najmniejszych oporów w atakowaniu siebie nawzajem, do starć między nimi dochodziło nawet z najbardziej błachych powodów. Farsight wydał rozkaz swoim wysuniętym drużynom Stealth aby patrolowały pustynie i polowały na największych Orków w każdej grupie, po czym mieli się ulatniać bez śladu. Spowodowało to chaos w ich szeregach, a także zaczęły między nimi wybuchać jeszcze większe spory o władzę. Po każdym takim zamachu liczba zabitych wrogów rosła sama z siebie. Potrwało to cały rok. O'Shoh natomiast obserwował owe nagrane przez sondy sytuacje z zimną dozą zafascynowania. Powoli stawał się kimś w rodzaju specjalisty od Orków. Rozgryzł nie tylko ich system glifów ale i zaczynał poznawać ich mowę, słowem, znał swojego wroga niemal na wylot, a nawet przepowiadał co miało się wkrótce w szeregach zielonoskórych wydarzyć, zresztą jego słowa potwierdzały później nagrania. Jego przyboczni zaczęli po jakimś czasie tytować go nowym epitetem - ,,Shovah", czyli ,,far-sighted" (przewidujący). Wiedza zdobyta przez Shovaha wkrótce zaczęła być stosowana przez żołnierzy z Kasty Ognia. Zaczęli rozumieć orkowe glify, i gdy tylko na wrogim pojeździe dostrzegali napis ,,Szef", ,,Mekaniak" czy ,,Konował", stawał się celem priorytetowym, oznaczając go dla Hammerheadów czy Broadside'ów które niszczyły go z daleka, co wywoływało między zielonoskórymi ogromne zamieszanie. Co więcej, sojusznicy Shovaha z Kasty Ziemi wycięli z nagranych rozmów zielonoskórych różne obraźliwe słowa, po czym wysyłali je do komunikatorów poległych Tau, które były zabierane przez szabrowników; ,,obrażając" odpowiedniego Orka w odpowiednim czasie powodowali między nimi kolejne serie wewnętrznych wojen i sporów. W ciagu roku zielonoskóra armia zaczęła połykać własny ogon. Taktyka Farsighta polegająca na zdezorganizowaniu wroga podziałała tak dobrze, że zdołali w końcu dostać się do bio-placówek i uwięzionych tam Tau, dostarczając im żywność oraz wodę, a żołnierze Kasty Ognia z Arkunashy zasilili armię O'Shovaha. Bestia nawołuje do ataku Mimo wielu sukcesów, większość orkowych najeźdźców wciąż żyło. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom dowódczym O'Shovah zyskał duży szacunek, zarówno wśród zołnierzy ze swojej armii jak i garnizonu Arkunashy. Pomimo tego, sam Farsight nie był zadowolony ogólną sytuacją, wiedział że nim wojna się zakończy minie jeszcze dużo czasu. Bardziej zorganizowane bandy zaczęły systematycznie szabrować sprzęt, broń i pancerze poległych Tau, zielonoskórzy zwani Mekaniakami wysyłali swoich podwładnych aby szukali złomu który można wykorzystać. Gdy tylko Orkowie znajdowali wciąż unoszący się na silnikach antygrawitacyjnych wrak pojazdu, zabierali go, odnawiali a także wyposażali we własną broń. Z czasem coraz więcej wrogich pojazdów było opancerzonych zdobytym złomem, a nawet w całości z niego zbudowane. Co gorsza, orkowe ataki z zaskoczenia stawały się coraz to częstsze. Kasta Powietrza wkrótce odkryła dlaczego: skóra zielonoskórych którzy walczyli na Arkunashy od samego początku inwazji utwardziła się i uodporniła na działanie nawałnic rdzawego piasku. Wielu Orków było porywanych i zabijanych przez czerwone tornada podczas marszu, jednak część każdej zband zdołała przetrwać w ich środku. Gdy atakowali umocnienia Tau robili to z furią godną rozwścieczonego Knarloka. Farsight przewidział że Orkowie będą zasobni, jednak nie do końca docenił przewagi którą zapewniała im ich niezwykła fizjologia. Liczba zielonoskórych na Arkunashy zasadniczo cały czas rosła, zamiast powoli się zmniejszać. Komandor i przewodzący mu Niebianie byli zmuszeni odkryć sposób w jaki przebiega reprodukcja Orków. Najbardziej zaufany doradca Kasty Ziemi, młody geniusz O'Vesa, uważał że w kodzie genetycznym zielonoskórych znajdują się ,,grzybowe" komponenty. Stwierdził że grzyby regularnie sadzone przez wroga na pustyni były w rzeczywistości orkowymi zarodnikami. Jeżeli była to prawda, oznaczałoby to że każdego ranka na wydmach rodzili się nowi Orkowie, nie posiadający żadnej technologii, ale aż palący się do walki. Gdy wieść o tym że szeregi Orków tak naprawdę cały czas rosną, uderzyło to w morale z subtelnością radzieckiej lokomotywy. Niebianie będący w ekspedycji na Arkunashy stwierdzili że na planetę nie można już w tej sytuacji wysyłać więcej wojsk; Tau stacjonujący na tym świecie byli zmuszeni pokonać wroga tym czym mieli. Jednak jak Kasta Ognia miała przezwyciężyć armię która górowała nad nimi w bliskim dystansie, a co ważniejsze jej stan liczebny nie kurczył się? Farsight zmuszony był porzucić swoją strategię którą dotychczas stosował. Morale słabły, tak samo jak szansę na odbicie planety z rąk Orków. Zwycięstwo ducha Od czasu przybycia na Arkunashę, Farsight osobiście poprowadził kilka grup uderzeniowych na linię frontu. Sam odstrzelił więcej Orkowych przywódców niż ktokolwiek inny. Starszy wysłannik Kasty Wody który towarzyszył jego ekspedycji, Por'O'Kais, dobrze wykorzystał fakt sukcesów O'Shovaha. Pozytywna propaganda krążyła po mobilnych bazach oraz bio-placówkach, jednak duch i wola walki Tau wciąż malały. Jeżeli szybko nie zdołają solidnie zredukować liczby zielonoskórych to jaką mieli szansę na zwycięstwo? Podczas dyskusji z Por'O'Kaisem, Komandor Farsight doszedł do wniosku że jedną z najważniejszych broni rasy Orków był ich duch walki. Armie zielonoskórych będą nacierać na mobilnych Tau gdziekolwiek ich by nie ujrzeli, nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to dziewięćdziesięcio-procentowe straty podczas starcia. Pozostałe dziesięć zdołałoby jednak podejść i zmusić Kadrę do bliskiej walki. Wówczas żołnierze Kasty Ognia nie mieli szans z brutalnymi i silnymi Orkami. Gdy wojna na powierzchni zaczęła przyjmować coraz to bardziej niekorzystny obrót, Farsight dokończył swoją pracę nad ,,umysłami" zielonoskórych. Księga Bestii, bo tak nazwał napisany przez siebie ,,poradnik", został wysłany do każdego Płomiennego Ostrza, sierżanta oraz Kroota Kreatora na planecie. Dzięki niemu żołnierze mogli nauczyć się myśleć jak Orkowie, rozumieć ich język, nawet walczyć z taką furią jak oni. A co najważniejsze, wiedzieli dzięki temu że ich dowódca zna przeciwnika na wylot, dzięki czemu wciąż mogli wygrać tę wojnę. Przez kolejne parę lat Tau pod wodzą O'Shovaha zaczęli podchodzić do wojny na Arkunashy znacznie inaczej. Kasta Ognia już dłużej nie pozostawali daleko poza orkowym zasięgiem, atakując wroga z bliska tylko w absolutnej konieczności. Zamiast tego dążyli oni do bliskisch starć z bandami zielonoskórych gdy tylko patrolująca wydmy drużyna Obserwatorów ich dojrzała. Gdy tylko Orkowie rozpoczynali swoje natarcie, Tau utrzymywali pozycję w miejscu zasadzki, klękając między rdzawym piaskiem i wspierając się ogniem. Jeżeli któryś z nich podszedłby za blisko zostałby tylko oślepiony przez granaty fotonowe z opóźnionym zapłonem. W razie potrzeby, ocalali Orkowie byli po prostu odstrzeliwani z odległości paru metrów, albo zwyczajnie obici do śmierci kolbami karabinów pulsowych, a że zostali wcześniej ogluszeni wybuchem fotonowym, byli kompletnie nie zdolni do samoobrony. Była to taktyka bardzo niebezpieczna. Jednakże w Kastę Ognia walczącą na Arkunashy tchnięte zostało nowe życie. Wielu podkomendnych Farsighta przyjęło nową taktykę z ogromnym zapałem, a najbardziej z nich wszystkich Komandor Brightsword. Aż do tej pory, Tau nie robili nic więcej poza obroną bio-placówek. Teraz ich strategia była całkowicie ofensywna. W poskręcanych niczym labirynty kanionach Arkunashy Orkowie ponosili bardzo duże straty. O'Shovah wabił pancerne kolumny zielonoskórych w jak najciaśniejsze kanały, potem zwyczajnie niszczył pierwszy i ostatni pojazd w linii, dzięki czemu reszta była uwięziona i całkowicie niszczona prez czekających na nich Tau. Masakra w Wązwozie Ghoula Podczas tego wielkiego pasma sukcesów które Tau odnieśli na Arkunashy, ludność z bio-placówek została przetransportowana do fortec w górach. Nie było tam tak komfortowo jak w ich dotychczaowych domostwach, ale dużo bezpiecniej od wojny szalejącej na planecie. Kadry kontyunoowały zmiękczanie armii Orków na pustyni atakami Mont'ka z ogromną skutecznością. Mimo iż Waaagh! było teraz mniejsze o niemal ćwierć swej pierwotnej wielkości, pustynie były nadal pełne zielonoskórych. Orkowie każdego ranka gdzieś przeprowadzali atak, a Konowały miały niebywały talnet przy składaniu nawet najgorzej uszkodzony wojowników do kupy. Nieustępliwość orkowej armii była wręcz niesamowita. Jednak to odpowiednicy Kasty Ziemi, Mekaniacy, sprawili najwięcej problemów, kradnąc Tau ich technologie i tworząc na ich podstawie różne wynalazki. Wąwóz Ghoula to rozległy kanion, nazwany tak od kanibalistycznych okrucieństw których dopuściły się dwa rywalizujące se sobą plemiona Krootów. Bitwa rozpoczęła się tam gdy spora horda Orków chciała przebić się przez wązóz i uderzyć na bio-placówki w jego okolicy. Towarzyszyła im gigantyczna, wyposażona w wiertło machina krocząca która została stworzona po to aby przebić się przez grubą skorupę placówek. Farsight nie zamierzał przekonać się czy pomysł Orków zadziała. Zaprowadził swe drużyny blisko wroga, aby ostrzeliwały je ze wzniesień, podczas gdy zielonoskórzy byli ściśnięci wewnątrz kanionu. Gdy deszcz ognia z broni Tau spadł na nich, okazało się że Orkowie byli chornieni przez ,,bańkę" pola energetycznego. Machina z wiertłem również była osłonięta przez coś takiego i nawet potężne strzały z dział elektromagnetycznych zostały zdezintegrowane przy kontakcie z osłoną. Początek bitwy nie zapowiadał się dobrze dla Tau. Nie mogli teraz się wycofać i pozostawić bio-placówek na pastwę Orków, jednakże ich siła ognia była bezużyteczna przeciwko polu energetycznemu zielonoskórych. Porywczy, młody Komandor Brightsword noszący pancerz XV8 Crisis, wyposażony w broń do bliskich starć zaatakował tyły wroga; wówczas on i jego drużyna szybko doszli do tego że aby uszkodzić zielonoskórych wewnątrz pola, sami musieli wejść do środka - dokładnie tam, gdzie Orkowie chcieli aby Tau się znaleźli. Tak zaczęła się Masakra w Wąwozie Ghoula, najbardziej katastrofalna w skutkach bitwa która dotąd odbyła się na Arkunashy. Za każdym raem gdy Tau wchodzili do środka ,,bąbla" eneretycznego, Orkowie od razu zaczynali nacierać na swoich wrogów. Tau byli do tej bitwy kompletnie źle wyposażeni i nie mogli stawić czoła Orkom w bliskim kontakcie, na warunkach jakich stawili im zielonoskórzy. Naprawdę udał się tylko jeden, prowadzony osobiście przez Farsighta śmiały atak, dzięki któremu machina z wiertłem została przynajmniej unieruchomiona. Po tym jednak musiał wycofać swoje siły, nim straty przestaną mieścić się w granicach akceptowalności. O'Shovah wycofał się do swojej mobilnej bazy aby przemyślec raz jeszcze swoją strategię. Wielkie Zarządzenie Podczas konsultacji z Niebianami, Farsight ponownie z całym szacunkiem poprosił o posiłki z Vior'la. Potrzebował ich aby przeprowadzić serię szturmów na kluczowe pozycje Orków, które mogłby zmienić kurs wojny na korzyść Tau. Po długim milczeniu odpowiedzieli że statek z owego Klanu został właściwie już wysłany. Nie powiedzieli jednak nic więcej na ten temat. Gdy pojedynczy transportowiec Orca pojawił się nad Arkunashą, Farsight i jego najbliźsi doradcy spotkali się z nią osobiście a na szczycie płaskowyżu, w górach Argap. Wrota hydrauliczne otworzyły się, a z lądownika wyszły obiecane posiłki - dwóch ceremonialnych strażników i jeden Niebianin. Farsight zdusił ww sobie zaskoczenie i złość która go nagle wypełniła. Jeden Niebianin - ich obecność na pewno dobrze wpływała na morale, ale nie byli raczej konkretną siłą bojową, na pewno nie taką na którą O'Shovah liczył. Nowoprzybyły przedstawił się jako Aun'Shi z Vior'la. Był weteranem wielu bitew - co potwierdzała spora ilość blizn na jego ciele. Farsight ukłonił się nisko gdy przybysz podszedł do niego, po czym obserwował formalną ceremonię przywitalną Niebian. W końcu spokojnie wyjaśnił Komandorowi cel jego wizyty - Rada Niebiańska na T'au, kierowana mądrością samego Aun'Vy, zdecydowała że tak utalentowany dowódca potrzebny jest gdzie indziej. Niebianin wytłumaczył że w przeciągu kilku następnych lat, Kasta Ognia całkowicie wycofa się z Arkunashy, zabierając ze sobą tak wieluu kolonistów jak tylko zdołają. Aun'Shi będzie nadzorował ewakuację osobiście. Nie będzie więcej ataków - tylko defensywa. Płaskowyż na którym stali będzie ich fortecą, i będą utrzymwać się na niej tak długo aż każdy żyjący tu Tau nie opuści planety. Zrobią to dla Większego Dobra. Farsight na otrzymane wieści tylko ponownie ulegle się ukłonił. Mimo to, w głębi duszy, czuł się ogromnie zmieszany. Dlaczego Tau mają opuszczać planetę wówczas gdy zwycięstwo mieli już praktycznie w garści? Było nie było, Niebianin przemówił i stać musiała się jego wola. Zwykły Komandor nie był w stanie ogarnąć całej skali planów Rady Niebiańskiej. W ciągu roku, Farsight zaczął wykonywać plan Niebian co do joty. Transportował cywilów z bio-placówek i fortec w górach na Płaskowyż Argap, broniąc go przy tym każdą dostępną mu bronią i strategią. Mimo iż w trakcie tego stracił tysiące dobrych ludzi, to Orków wybił przy tym kilka razy więcej, którzy to do ostatniej linii obrony Tau zbiegali się chyba z całej planety. Nadal priorytetowymi celami dla żołnierzy byli Mekaniacy, Konowałowie oraz Hersztowie, do czasu aż pośród ich szeregów nie pozostał ani jeden. Orkowie nie zawracali sobie głowy takimi błahostkami jak planowanie, wściekle atakowali do czasu aż droga na płaskowyż nie była dosłownie całkowicie wyłożona zielonymi truchłami. Wciąż żaden z nich nawet nie rozważał odwrotu, a Farsight bezlitośnie odstrzeliwał każdego wroga który zanadto się zbliżył do umocnień. Wielu z podkomendnych Farsighta, szczególnie Komandor Brightsword, nazywało to zemstą za poległych. Proponowali mu ostatni atak, dzięki któremu wyeksterminowaliby przed dokończeniem ewakuacji raz na zawsze. O'Shovah nakazał jednak im się wstrzymać. Powiedział że należy w stu procentach respektować to co powiedzieli Niebianie, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Wypowiadając te słowa, czuł jednak ogromną gorycz. W końcu koloniści Tau zostali wyewakuowani z Arkunashy, a Kasta Ognia razem z nimi. Gdy okręt flagowy opuścił system, Farsight wpatrywał się tylko przez szybę w malejącą przez odległość kropeczkę w kosmosie, która była planetą na której tysiącami walczyli i ginęli jego zołnierze. Kasta Ognia wróciła jednak na Arkunashę w następnym roku. Mieli wycerpującą ilość danych o planecie zebraną przez ekspedycję Farsighta, a także napisaną przez niego Księgę Bestii, która prowadziła ich podczas walki z Orkami. Dzięki temu szybko rozprawili się z wrogiem. Waaagh! zostało niemal całkowicie złamane na Płaskowyżu Argap, zredukowane do mniej niż setnej części swojego pierwotnego stanu. Tau odbili planetę w mniej niż rok, ponownie zasiedlając bio-placówki kolonistami, a Kasta Ziemi przywróciła uszkodzoną infrastrukturę z powrotem do stanu funkcjonalności. Wkrótce planeta powróciła do swej dawnej świetności, jednak Komandor Farsight, który przyczynił się do tego najbardziej, nie miał okazji tego ujrzeć; był potrzebny gdzie indziej. Tau mieli nowego wroga - Imperium Ludzkości. Krucjata w Zatoce Damoklesa thumb|260px|Farsight w walce z Gwardzistami Pierwsze spotkania Tau z Imperium bazowały na subtelnej infilracji, w końcu ludzie dowiedzieli się o działaniach Dominium, po czym między nimi zapanowała wojna. Wojska Imperatora przekroczyły Zatokę Damoklesa i wbiły się w tereny obcych. Gdyby nie działania Komandora Farsighta, cały system Dal'yth mógłby zostać podbity. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy Tau przebyli przez dzwiną anomalię gwiezdną znaną jako Zatoka Damoklesa. Zatoka umiejscowiona jest nieco na północny wschód od T'au, przez długi czas była uznawana za obszar w którym czeka ich tylko śmierć. Mimo to, wynalazek Kasty Ziemi z Klanu Fal'shia, nazwany Silnikiem Horyzontalnym ZFR, zrewocjulonizował sposób w jaki Tau podróżowali po Galaktyce. Urządzenie pozwoliło im na podróże z prędkością bliską tej którą osiąga światło. W ten sposób udało im się przezwyciężyć warunki panujące w Zatoce. Jedwabny podbój Po kilku latach od powstania silnika ZFR, Tau z powodzeniem przebyli Zatokę Damoklesa i zaczęli eksplorować światy po drugiej stronie. Zamiast próbować podbić je siłą, Aun'Va zdecydował się na integrację z mieszkańcami tamtejszych światów. Mimo iż zajęło to dekady, Tau zinwigilowali się z ludźmi mieszkającymi tamże. Dzięki wymianie handlowej, dyplomacji i co najważniejsze, cierpliwości, zdobyli światy ludzi dla Dominium bez wystrzeliwania ani jednego pocisku. Gigant jakim było Imperium Ludzkości nie zamierzało jednak tego tolerować i zamierzali srogo zemścić się na Tau. W końcu do Wysokich Lordów Terry dotarły wieści o tym że światy położone w pod-sektorze Timbra, na Zachodnim Krańcu, przestały płacić podatki, oraz - co gorsze - ich Planetarni Gubernatorzy kumali się z rasą obcych. Nie można było tego puścić płazem, toteż wkrótce Imperium zareagowało z potężną mocą. Obiecująca ekspansja w Zatoce Damoklesa zakończyła się serią nagłych wojen, przez które Tau zostali odepchnięci z ich nowo zdobytych światów. Co gorsza, imperialna flota nie zamierzała dać Tau spokojnie uciec. Przypominające z wyglądu ogromne katedry statki ludzi które przybyły do Zatoki używały przedziwnej technologii, dzięki której otwierali sobie portale w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Wkrótce flota Imperium ośmieliła wejść nawet głębiej w tereny Dominium. Pierwszym celem który ustanowiło sobie Imperium był Klan Dal'yth, prosperujący i bardzo ukulturowiony system który należał do Dominium od czasu Pierwszej Sfery Ekspansji. Obrona leżących na skraju koloniach na światach Hydass, Sy'l'kell oraz Viss'el została zmiażdżona jedna po drugiej. Flota Imperium była czymś z czym jeszcze nigdy Tau się nie spotkali. Kolosalne i pozbawione gracji okręty które przybyły z nikąd i zaczęły siłą wbijać się do domów Tau. Na nagłe pojawienie się tak potężnej floty Tau byli kompletnie nieprzygotowni. Nawet pomimo tego że Dominium wysłało tyle wsparcia ile mogli z Dal'yth, Pray'en oraz Dal'yr, imperialne kolosy były znacznie liczniejsze i potężniejsze. Przeciwko ich potęgi nawet niszczyciele Manta, a także krążowniki klasy Custodian nie dawały sobie z nimi rady w bezpośrednim starciu. Mimo to, przewyższały je mobilnością i zwrotnością, dzięki czemu udało im się zniszczyć parę wrogich statków, unikając ostrzału i atakując wrażliwsze punkty. Nim jednak przybędzie ciężka odsiecz dla Dal'yth, flota z tego systemu musi radzić sobie sama. W końcu dzięki wywołanemu chaosowi i zamieszaniu które wywolała Imperialna Marynarka, ludzie wywalczyli sobie drogę przez struktury obronne planety Pra'yen i udali się prosto na Dal'yth, mając zamiar podbić planetę Dominium niezależnie od kosztów. Farsight został poinformowany o sytuacji, a także powiedziano mu że jego wojska będą działać ramię w ramię z siłami jego dawnego rywala jeszcze z czasów treningu, Komandor Shadowsun. O'Shovah przysiągł że obroni planetę przed najeźdcami, albo umrze próbując. Tym razem nie będzie żadnego wycofywania się - albo zwycięstwo, albo śmierć. Ogień w niebiosach Kasta Powietrza z Dal'yth wiedziała że ich działania będą miały ogromne znaczenie w wojnie o ich planetę. Oczekiwali imperialnej floty spokojnie, lecz w głębi serca każdy z nich nie mógł już się doczekać. Ich chęci zostały rozpalone przez historyczną mowę Farsighta na wzgórzach Zephyr, skierowaną do Kasty Powietrza, mówiącą o patriotyźmie, dumie i wspólnym obowiązku. Pod okiem zaufanego sojusznika O'Shovaha, Admirała Kor'O'Li'Mau'Tenga, piloci z Dal'yth będą kontratakować najlepiej jak potrafią. Na wskutek walk już po pierwszym tygodniu niebo stało się całkowicie czarne. Groteskowo duże transportowce Gwardii Imperialnej pojawiły się jako pierwsze. Po wylądowaniu ze środka zaczęły masowo wyjeżdżać pojazdy wypełnione żołnierzami oraz czołgi. Wkrótce niebo zaczęło być pełne imperialnych myśliwców oraz lądowników. Gdy Imperium przybyło, Tau przygotowywali się do walki. Szwadrony Barracud, Razorsharków, Tiger Sharków oraz Sun Sharków wylądowały na najwyższych poziomach hekso-miast na całej planecie, łącząc swoje sensory w jeden wielki systemm czekając na wroga. Każdy wrogi samolot który wpadłby w pułapkę zostałby zniszczony bardzo szybko. Imperialne Thunderbolty zygzakowały między budynkami w miastach Tau, starając się uciec z zabójczej sieci którą przygotowali obcy. Prawie każdy statek który został przez ukrytą Kastę Powietrza wykryty, był natychmiast przechwytywany, i płonąc, posyłany w dół. Valkyrie, Vendetty oraz parę innych typów samolotów było strącanych przez myśliwce Razorshark. Te imperialne pojazdy którym w jakiś sposób udało się uciec, były już dawno namierzone przez znaczniki celów i ściągane rakietami samonaprowadzającymi ze Skyrayów. Nim Kasta Powietrza zdołała przypieczętować swoje podniebne zwycięstwo, Imperium musiało się zemścić. Z niskiej orbity okręty zaczęły zrzucać na głowy Tau w Gel'bryn - największym hekso-mieście na planecie - swoje zabójcze ładunki. Opancerzone kapsuły desantowe spadły naraz, w grupie, a gdy ich lądowaniu towarzyszyły kolumny ognia oraz eksplozje. Farsight musiał przyznać że był pod wrażeniem; poziom celności i odwagi potrzebny do wykonania takiego manewru musiał być ogromny. Zdecydował że osobiście poprowadzi kontratak kilku drużyn Crisis. Dobrze zorganizowana taktyka Kasty Powietrza była ekstremalnie skuteczna przeciwko topornym samolotom Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak nie musieli długo czekać na to aż z okrętów na niskiej orbicie poza kapsułami desantowymi wylecą inne pojazdy. Tym razem były to ogromne i ciężko opancerzone samoloty Kosmicznych Marines, a ich dzioby niejako przypominały latające pięści. Porównanie to okazało się niebywale trafne, bowiem spadając z wysokości z ogromną prędkością, poza ostrzeliwaniem wroga, dążyli do wywoływania podniebnych kolizji z myśliwcami Tau. Piloci Kasty Powietrza zmuszeni byli przez to do złamania formacji, uciekając i wykonując manewry unikające. Jak ich wrogowie mogli być tak porywczy, wręcz samobójczy? Czy wiara w ich jakieś prymitywne bóstwo dawała im przekonanie że są nieśmiertelni? Farsight kontratakuje O'Shovah i jego drużyny w pancerzach bitewnych z gracją wyskoczyły z Mant, natomiast reszta jego sił przetransportowana została na miejsce w czymś rodzaju pociągu którego linie rozciągają się na całym Dal'yth. Dzięki temu Farsight odpowiedział na atak Astartes z orbity z niezwykłą prędkością. Był to jego pierwszy kontakt z najlepszymi wojownikami Ludzkości, jednak dane które Tau zdołali uzyskać wcześniej mówiła że każdy z nich jest ekstremalnie ciężko opancerzony. W tej sytuacji Farsight kazał każdemu Crisiowi jaki miał pod komendą zabrać na tą bitwę dwa karabiny plazmowe. Okazało się to być słuszną decyzją. Fala po fali, pancerze bitewne zmierzały ku ziemi, już z nieba zalewając Marines deszczem plazmy. Potężne pociski przetapiały się przez ich ceramitowe pancerze oraz ciało, po czym wychodząc potylicą, pozostawiały po sobie tylko dymiące dziury w torsach Astartes, eksponując ich wnętrzności. Co bardzo zaskoczyło Tau, wielu z upadłych Astartes walczyło dalej, strzelając z bolterów, podczas gdy ich płyny witalne wylewały się na zewnątrz. Ich pociski były niszczycielskie, ale cięzko było im spenetrować pancerz Crisis. Uszkodzonym pancerzom Farsight nakazał się wycofywać, będąc zastąpionym przez w pełni sprawną sztukę. Waleczość Astartes jednak głęboko zaimponowała O'Shovahowi, wykazywali się determinacją do końca, nawet w obliczu tak potężnej siły ognia. Odwagą wykazywali się również opancerzeni na biało medycy, którzy stale próbowali pomagać poległym braciom. Dzielność to było jednak zbyt mało aby ocalić Astartes. Wsparcie ze strony Wojowników Ognia w końcu przybyło, okazało się jednak niepotrzebne; z sił Kosmicznych Marines które zaatakowały Gel'bryn nie pozostało nic. Marsz na Gel'bryn Kolejny atak na Gel'bryn przeprowadziły gigantyczne machiny kroczące, a blisko za nimi podążała ogromna ilość transportowców Gwardii Imperialnej. Maszyny opierały się wszystkim wysiłkom Kasty Powietrza. Ich tarcze energetyczne i twarde pancerze były nie do spenetrowania przez nic innego jak ostrzał z bliskiego zasięgu z dział elektromagnetycznych. Gdy były już blisko, transportowce Gwardii zaczęły się otwierać, a ze środka wychodziły setki, jak nie tysiące, żołnierzy. Drużyny uderzeniowe Tau ruszyły do kontr-ataku, lecz gdy tylko się wychylali, imperialne machiny kroczące rozpoczynały ostrzał tak intensywny, że Kadry musiały bardziej skupić się na ukrywaniu. Maszyny te były istnymi bogami wony; każdy z nich był awatarem destrukcji w skali której nie śniły się żadnemu, nawet najbardziej ambitnemu konstruktorowi pancerzy bitewnych Kasty Ziemi. Pod ochroną machin, niezliczona ilość imperialnych żołnierzy maszerowała w stronę Gel'bryn, wyglądając niczym insekty w porówaniu do ich ogromnych obrońców. Kadry Farsighta były gotowe do ataku, jednak nawet najbardziej doświadczone Płomienne Ostrza musiały przyznać że poziom trudności takiego ataku był ogromny. W przeciągu jednego dnia, Imperium przebiło się przez dużą liczbę fortyfikacji na Dal'yth. Pomimo odniesienia ciężkich strat na wskutek przygważdżającego ostrzału z daleka, zbliżali się do stołecznych hekso-miast. Gdy noc zaczęła zapadać, Komandor Farsight zwołał zebranie nadzwyczajne wszystkich dowódców których wojska nie były zamieszane do walki. Kosmiczni Marines którzy ośmielili się zaatakować Gel'bryn bezpośrednio zostali zneutralizowani, jednak reszta imperialnej armii wciąż byla zagrożeniem chociaż ich postęp został chwilowo wsztrzymany przez kierowany ostrzał rakiet zza wzgórz dookoła Gel'bryn, a także ataki drużyn Stealth. Bitwa o Dal'yth dopiero się rozpoczynała. Towarzysze broni Na salę gdzie odbywało się zwołane przez Farsighta zebranie dowódców, weszła atletycznie zbudowana kobieta Tau. Jej prezencja i zimna uroda wymagała uwagi wszystkich zebranych, gdy przeszła przez salę na mównicę gdzie aktualnie przebywał Farsight. Weszła przed niego, zasłaniając go przed resztą dowódców, po czym powoli przedstawiła swój plan. Rezerwy Kasty Ognia dołączą do podlegającej jej Kadr, aby mogła przeprowadzić serię ataków z ukrycia, pod osłoną nocy, aby zasiać chaos w szeregach wroga i osłabić go. Wydała szczegółowe rozkazy Komandorom którzy nie należeli do kontyngentu O'Shovaha. Gdy O'Shaserra powiedziała co miała powiedzieć, po prostu wyszła, bez słowa do Farsighta, a za nią połowa zebranych w sali. Z poirytowania całą sytuacją dłoń Farsighta zaczęła sama z siebie zaciskać się na jego honorowym ostrzu, jednak zachował spokój. Przyzwał słowa Mistrza Puertide, przypominając sobie jego słowa o tym że pomimo on i jego ,,koleżanka" mieli bardzo odmienne sposoby prowadzenia wojny, dążyli do osiągnięcia jednego celu. Tego wieczora zajął się obserwacją i analizą danych które zebrał od rozpoczęcia inwazji. Miał przed sobą wile nauki Kilka godzin później doszły do niego raporty o serii destruktywnych ataków na imperialne pozycje które zostały przeprowadzone pod osłoną nocy. Taktyka stosowane przez O'Shaserrę, bez wątpienia; Farsight rozpoznałby je wszędzie. Gwardziści byli po chicku wybijani, a pojazdy niszczone ogniem z broni fuzyjnej. Rozdzielano ściśle zbite ze sobą drużyny pancerne, aby uniknąc dalszych strat, a żołnierze po sygnałach mieli wykryć i zniszczyć atakujące ich duchy. Farsight czytając uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Znając O'Shaserrę, ludzie mieli szczęście jeśli zdołali dojrzeć choć jeden pancerz bitewny. Przez kolejne miesiące siły Imperium cierpiały na wskutek ataków dwóch studentów Puertide'a. Ich strategie były skrajnie różne, jednak oboje wymalowali pola bitew na Dal'yth krwią ludzi. dy cichociemne działania O'Shaserry oślepiały i paraliżowały Gwardię Imperialną, Kosmiczni Marines którzy przybywali z odsieczą, dzięki ich technologii i genetycznie ulepszonym zmysłom przezywciężali drużyny drużyny Stealth i zmuszali je do odwrotu. Wówczas O'Shovah na czele oddziałów w pancerzach bitewnych spadali na nich niczym młot, niszcząc transportowce z daleka ogniem pancerzy Broadside, a ocalałych wykańczając podczas morderczych bitew na bliski dystans. Podczas jednego z takich starć, w Bitwie pod Bramą Var'isar, szczególnie wykazał się jeden z podkomendnych Farsighta, młody Komandor Brightsword, wykańczając ich dowódcę, noszącego stylizowany na czaszkę hełm. Mimo to Kosmiczni Marines wciąż byli dużym zagrożeniem i odpowiadali z ogromna mocą, ponownie szturmując hekso-miasto Gel'bryn z oribty. Tym razem nawet Farsight musiał się wycofać gdy imperialni przetereportowali swoich najpotężniejszych, najciężej opancerzonych żołnierzy na centralny plac miasta. Po Gel'bryn jak i pięciu innych miastach krew Tau przelała się przez ulice, gdy każda droga ucieczki była odcinana przez Marines przybywających z każdej dzielnicy, nawet najlepsi żołnierze Kasty Ognia Farsighta byli w takich sytuacjach bezradni. Scenariusz ten był powtarzany do samego końca wojny. Dostosować się i zniszczyć ,,''Najpierw ciężko opancerzeni ludzie; potem pojazdy dowódcze; następnie czołgi. Wtedy, i tylko wtedy, możecie atakować zwykłą piechotę." Protokół ogniowy Farsighta na bitwę o Bramę Via'Mesh'La W wojnie o Dal'yth nie chodziło tylko o pokonanie przeciwnika, ale także o zrozumienie go i zdobycie informacji. Imperium zmieniło swoją taktykę po Bitwię o Bramę Via'Mesh'La, podczas której przygniecieni ogniem Gwardziści zaszarżowali na linie Tau, i pomimo odniesienia przy tym ciężkich strat, odnieśli krwawe zwycięstwo używając bagnetów, pięści i brutalnej siły. Od tego dnia najeźdźcy starali atakować wroga na bliski dystans gdy tylko mieli ku temu okazję. O'Shovah natomiast studiował ciągle strategię bojową przeciwnika. Obmyślał strategie, kontrstrategie, a także ustalał cele priorytetowe. Imperium miało swój własny taktyczny ,,poradnik", mianowicie Codex Astartes, i korzystali z niego w każdej sytuacji. Zakon Młotów Dorna byli szczególnie gorliwi jeżeli chodzi o stosowanie jego mądrości, stosując je niezależnie od kosztów. Imperialne armie ceniły sobie pancerz ponad wszystko inne - ich pojazdy były tak ciężkie że nawet Hammerheady nie zadawał oczekiwanych od nich strat. W tym celu Farsight wprowadził do gry zabójcze Crisisy Sunforge. Pancerze bitewne te wyposażone w dwa blastery fuzyjne były zrzucane z Mant prosto na swoje cele, a po wykonaniu zadania wycofywały się przy użyciu plecaków odrzutowych, po czym ewakuowały się na pokładach transportowców. W międzyczasie O'Shaserra zabrała swoje Kadry Stealth na ciemną stronę Dal'yth, wykopnując swoje rajdy na pozycje przeciwnika pod osłoną nocy. Farsight monitorował jej progres nie przez otwartą komunikację, a przez szlaki płonących wraków jakie za sobą pozostawiała. Gdy wódz jednego z Zakonów Astartes wydrążył trasę przez tunel kolei na jedną z ważniejszych dzielnic w Dal'yth, Farsight dał pozwolenie na atak samotnemu pilotowi Crisisa Sha'ko'vashowi. Monat uderzył nagle, w sam środek wojsk Marines, tylko po to by zostać pokonanym przez silne opancerzonych ochroniarzy wrogiego wodza. Dokładnie w momencie gdy dowódca unosił miecz aby go wykończyć, odpalił eksperymentalny ładunek emitujący falę o ekstremalnie niskej temperaturze, zamrażając go. Setki lat później, Marine i samotny Crisis nadal stoją na Dal'yth zamrożeni, będąc swego rodzaju pomnikiem ku czci Większego Dobra. Pięści Dal'ryu Dal'ryu, miasto Kasty Wody było ważne dla morale, bowiem znajdowało się w nim wiele placówek treningowych dla młodych dyplomatów. Było jednak ostrzeliwane artylerią przez wiele dni. Mimo iż naczelne dowództwo Dal'yth nie chciało tego przyznać, miasto bardzo mocno ucierpiało. Kadry Komandora Bravestorma które tam stacjonowały wielokrotnie odpychały kompanie pancerne od miasta, lecz zaczynało im brakować amunicji. Wyglądało na to że ich wysiłki pójdą na marne. O'Shaserra, w swym bezlitosnym pragmatyźmie, już spisała obrońców Dal'ryu na straty. Wówcas wtedy do miasta przez kolej magnetyczną przybył kontener, nie większy niż pojedynczy pancerz Crisis. Oznaczony najwyższym priorytetem, został przetransportowany natychmiast do centrum dowodzenia Kasty Ognia i przekazany Komandorowi Bravestormowi. Wewnątrz niego było dwanaście ogromnych rękawic, każda iskrząca się od zawartego w niej ładunku energii. Bravestorm, oraz jego najbardziej zaufani przyboczni Shas'Vre, otrzymali po jednej rękawicy i przygotowali swoje pancerze bitewne do ostatniego, wielkiego szturmu. Przeciążyli swoje pancerze bitewne i zeskoczyli z transportowców w środek pancernych regimentów. Bravestorm oraz jego drużyny Crisis użyły rękawic aby przebić się przez boczne pancerze imperialnych czołgów i wyrwać im ich źródła zasilania. W przypadku super-ciężkiego czołgu Doomhammer, nieustraszony wojownik Sha'rell użył swojej rękawicy aby wyrwać jego tylni pancerz i wysadził zapasy amunicji, doprowadzając do zniszczenia siebie, czołgu oraz kilku innych pojazdów które stały za blisko. Używając wraków zniszczonych pojazdów, unikając ognia i stale zmieniając pozycję Bravestorm i jego Crisisy zadały wielkie straty kompaniom pancernym, samemu ponosząc niewielkie straty. Zmieniło się to gdy dwaj ogromne boskie machiny pojawiły się na widoku, pokrywając ogniem z turbo-laserów swoje własne kompanie pancerne. Wielu czołgistów oraz pojazdów zostało poświęconych, ale ostrzał Tytanów przyniósł oczekiwany efekt. Każda z drużyn Bravestroma została zniszczona przez apokaliptyczną siłę ognia. Tytany zostały w końcu odepchnięte, gdy Admirał Kor'O'Li'Mau'Teng wysłał swoje niszczyciele Manta, aby upewniły się że poświęcenie Komandora nie pójdzie na marne. Po bitwie na plac boju wysłano drużyny poszukiwawcze. Wszyscy piloci Crisisów byli martwi, jedynie Bravestorm wciąż trzymał się życia, choć jego pancerz był krytycznie uszkodzony. Co niezwykłe, walczy on dla Farsighta do dzisiaj, mimo iż jego ciało jest zwęglone i zniszczone; pancerz bitewny który otrzymał po Bitwie o Dal'ryu jest także maszyną która trzyma go przy życiu. Miecze Puertide'a Pomimo ich wysiłków, siły Farsighta oraz Shadowsun nie mogły być wszędzie jednocześnie. Imperium było rzeczywiście potężnym przeciwnikiem, a przeciwieństwie do barbarzyńskiej rasy Orków, wyglądało na to że stosują strategie które przeciwdziałały każdej taktyce stosowanej przez Tau. Im bardziej Kasta Ognia rozciągała swoje siły, tym więcej miast zdobywali ludzie na Dal'yth, mordując w nich każdego xeno i po zdobyciu fortyfikując je. Niebianie powoli przestawali tolerować takie straty. Zmuszeni byli zastosować bardziej drastyczne środki, przed przybyciem wsparcia z innych światów z Klanu. Ku przerażeniu Farsighta, prototypy eksperymentalnego neuroczipu, zawierające wgrane strategie Puertide'a, zostały chirurgicznie zainstalowane w mózgach Płomiennych Ostrz oraz dowódcom w pancerzach bitewnych, pozwalając im dzięki temu funkcjonować jak legendarny Komandor i adaptować się do każdej sytuacji na polu bitwy. Taka była przynajmniej teoria. Mimo że tak zwane Miecze Puertide'a osiągały wielkie sukcesy, gdy nagle siły Imperium wysłały do walki dziwnych, wychudłych szamanów, którzy niszczyli pancerze bitewne zwykłym gestem ręki. Na takie coś nawet dowódcy z neuroczipami nie mogli nic poradzić; kosztowało to życie setek Tau, na razie musieli wymyślić jak radzić sobie z nowym zagrożeniem. Kontrkryzys ,,Na Większe Dobro, ci gue'la mają mnóstwo czołgów..." Shas'gra, Oblężenie Rala'tas Gdy sytuacja na wojnie zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli, przez kolej magnetyczną do walki wysłano tysiące Kroocich najemników. Wspomagały ich sondy bojowe, które pozostając wysoko w powietrzu, będąc poza zasięgiem broni białej oraz kul, zbierały krwawe żniwo swoimi karabinami pulsowymi. W ten sposób ludzie byli przyparci do muru na tyle długo aby siły Farsighta lub Shadowsun miały czas na zareagowanie i pomszczenie Krootów którzy oddawali swoje życie za obronę Dominium. Farsight posunął się krok dalej w korzystaniu z tej taktyki podczas Oblężenia Rala'tas, hekso-miasta które było słynne ze swoich rzeźb z żywego światła. Statki imperialne wylądowały tylko kilka kilometrów od niego, podczas gdy dowódcy Tau byli zajęci po drugiej stronie planety. Nie minęło długo czasu nim Rala'tas było okrążone przez czołgi, wliczając to parę super-ciężkich które były zdolne jednym strzałem przebić mury miasta. Poza Krootami które na czas wojny tam mieszkały stacjonował tam jedynie niewielki garnizon Wojowników Ognia - wiele, wiele za mało aby poradzić sobie z ponad tysiącem pojazdów pancernych. Shas'gra, Płomienne Ostrze który dowodził obroną miasta, wysłał wiadomość do Farsighta. Chwilę później otrzymał odpowiedź, w której O'Shovah powiedział że nie może mu pomóc, jednak ma pewien pomysł. Shas'gra oznajmił artystom z Kasty Ziemi którzy tu mieszkali jak wygląda sytuacja. Gdy jakiś czas później imperialni przebili się przez mury i ruszyli w stronę Rala'tas, w mieście zapadła całkowita ciemność. Nagle, potężny impuls elektromagnetyczny eksplodował w mieście, gdy każda z świetlnych rzeźb, przekaźników fuzyjnych i generatorów uwolniły swoję energię potencjalną w niszczycielskiej fali. EMP zakłóciło działanie każdego imperialnego pojazdu które przekroczyło mury Rala'tas, po prostu je wyłączając. To właśnie wtedy setki Krootów rzuciło się do ataku na wroga. Ich ogary bez problemu doganiały tych którzy próbowali uciekać, podczas gdy krootoxy wyrywały włazy czołgów, pozwalając ich mniejszym krewniakom wejść do środka. Krwawa uczta którą Krooty urządziły sobie po walce nigdy nie została publicznie ujawniona, ale ponoć sam O'Shovah oglądał ją wielokrotnie. Dal'yth w ogniu 'W BUDOWIE!' Wyposażenie *Pancerz Crisis XV8 *Ostrze Świtu *Karabin plazmowy *Generator tarczy Imię Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr, jego imię z leksykonu Tau oznacza: *'Shas - '''członek Kasty Ognia *O '- Komandor, najwyższy stopień w Kaście Ognia *'Vior'la '- klan, gdzie Farsight się narodził *'Shovah '- "Dalekowzroczny" (Farsighted), rdzeń jego imienia *'Kais '- "uzdolniony" *'Mont'yr '- "zaprawiony" (w boju) Żródła *Farsight Enclaves: A Codex Tau Empire Supplement *Kodeks: Dominium Tau (szósta edycja) Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Bohaterowie Tau